Dear Awesome Prussia
by Russian Runa
Summary: The Prussian Is Bored and he needs fanmail from you all. Rated M for... well, you know Prussia
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear UNawesome Readers,**_

_**It is I, The Aweseom Prussia. I am here to grace you guys with my awesomeness and what not. Since I am hanging out with the hot runa **_

_**Runa: Shut up you badger!**_

_**So I am starting to answer my Fan Letters to and from the world. *sighs* wanna see my 5 meters?**_

_**Prussia**_

Sirius here,

Well, I got some good reviews on dear Amestris when I did my first Prussia arc. I hope you like it

Sirius


	2. Italian Brothers 1

_**Ciao Prussia!**_

_**Ve~ it's great to see you again! I hope you're doing well! Do you want me  
>to send you any pasta?<strong>_

_**Romano: Or jump off a cliff and do us all a damn favor.**_

_**Italy: Fratello! That's not nice!**_

_**Romano: Don't care. Oh, and stay the hell away from mio fratellino albino  
>bastard! I don't trust you or the potato bastard near him!<strong>_

Dear Ita-chan and The Unawesome Romano,

Ja, it is great to see you, again. I am. I met zis really Hot chick. I zink she's In to me. Sure, and vhy not Beer, too. Vhy, Romano? I agree with Ita-chan. So, Nein.

The AWESOME PRUSSIA


	3. Italian Brothers 2

_**Ciao Prussia! (GO TO HELL ALBINO BASTARD!)**_

_**Italy: Ve~ that's good you found someone! I hope they make you really happy!  
>But si! We can try to send you some beer too! And some wine if we can!<strong>_

_**Romano: Why the hell do I even need to say why? You're my damn example and a  
>pretty fucking good one at that. And you better/ stay away from him dammit!**_

Dear Ita-chan and Lovino.

Ja! She's zat new Country who came to Ze meeting. She has Long Brown hair. The Awesome Gold eyes. I never Zeen eyes like Hers before. But She speaks an awesome tongue. I can't remember her name or Country. I Zink you two saw her at ze meeting. JA!

Are you zaying I am annoying? I vill hang out vith anyone I vant.

The Awesome Prussia


	4. Italian Brothers 3

_**Ciao Prussia! (Still want to go to hell….)**_

_**Italy: Ve~ si! I remember now! She's really nice! I can't remember her**_

_**nation name but I think her human name is Runa! I was thinking about asking**_

_**her if she wanted to go get pasta!**_

_**Romano: I don't need to say it bastard. And hell no! Who hangs with mio**_

_**fratellino is my damn business! Go bother the maple bastard already or**_

_**something.**_

_**Italy Veneziano e (unwillingly) Romano**_

Dear Ita-chan und romano(ja go to hell, too)

Was? You like her,too? But I zought you like flirting with ozer girls. Ok. You are my rival, Ita-chan. Who else like her?

Romano, do I really have to repeat myself? I am AWESOME! And Birdie is vith his bruder now. *pouts*

Prussia


	5. Italian Brothers 4

_**Ciao Prussia! (I was talking about you going to hell dammit!)**_

_**Italy: Ve~ si! I do! I don't know who else does though! But..rival..?**_

_**Romano: Hearing that shit come out of your damn mouth makes me want to beat my**_

_**head against the damn wall bastard. But ha! Finally that bastard has enough**_

_**damn sense to not be around you!**_

_**Italy Veneziano e (still unwillingly) Romano**_

Dear Ita-chan and Romano ( vhat ever)

Ita-chan, ja a rival. Vhat? You never had a romantic rival before? Zis is going to be easy. Do you vant her to be your Freundin ( girlfriend)?

Romano, Zats not nice to zay. But, he vill come back to me, zoon. By ze vay, teach your bruder about being a rival.

THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!


	6. Canada 1

_**Dear Prussia**_

_**Oh maple sorry I haven't written to you in a while but America has been asking**_

_**me for stuff again. So um... how are you? I heard your hanging out with Runa.**_

_**Tell her to bring some flour next time she comes over for pancakes eh? I'm almost out.**_

_**From Canada**_

Dear Birdie ( Canada),

I am fine. Vell, I have met zis awesome Mädchen. She is a country. *reads from cue card* Amestris? was zur Hölle? Vhat kind ov country iz zat. But her human name iz Runa Curtis.

Vhy not write her? I'll tell her vhen I zee her. I don't zink zat she ever vizited you before. We are going on our date zoon, right?

THE AWESOME PRUSSIA


	7. Ciel 1

_**Ciel: Guten tag Prusen**_

_**Ed: We don't speak demon or whatever the heck that is!**_

_**Ciel: *sigh* that is German, dunkopf. I am rather fluent in it. Prussia is a German speaking country, so I have, as his ally, taken to addressing him in his language.**_

_**Ed: All I heard of that was blah blah blah German blah blah blah ally blah blah blah language. You're boring.**_

_**Ciel: Will someone please make him go away?**_

_**Ed: Yeah right, what's a puny little demon like you gonna do against a state alchemist?**_

_**Ciel: For your information, I too, am a state alchemist. Or did you forget that I have been around for, oh, I don't know, about 120 more years than you. Therefore, I out rank you.**_

_**Ed: ...*running away***_

_**Sebastian: Your tea, master.**_

_**Ciel: Oh good, a snack and a show^_^**_

_**Ed: h-hey...Ciel, y-you were j-just bluffing, right...? You're n-not really a-an alchemist...right?**_

_**Ciel: I never lie. Prussia? Runa? Care to explain to Mr. Fullmetal here?**_

_****_Dear Ciel,

Runa: Thank you, Prussia for inviting me to help with this pest… I mean fullmetal

Prussia: Sie sind willkommen (you are welcome), Chickie

Runa: Ah, Ciel Sebastian. Hello.I am here for a moment since you have Fullmetal with you.

Prussia: Sure, I don't know any alchemists than you, Chickie. Hallo, Ciel.

Runa: Fullmetal, The Colonel as informed me that you haven't came back to central . You know how flame is. Please Edward. Your brother is worried sick and you need to go back.

Prussia: you know zis kid?

Runa: Unfortunately, yes. *Sighs* that make bigger messes when he's involved. And as for the state alchemist. I would like to see proper documents stating you are one and your pocket watch.

Prussia: Are you one, Runa?

Runa:*flashes her silver pocket watch and documentations as proof* need I say more?

Prussia: o…k Ciel, want me to "Play" with Zis kid?

Prussia and Runa

(Runa is on this letter because it is a Ciel episode.)


	8. Italian Brothers 5

_**Ciao Prussia! (Vaffanculo bastardo.)**_

_**Italy: Ve~ not really! But don't you like…what's his name! America's fratello? I thought you liked him!**_

_**Romano: Don't care bastard. And hell no! I'm not doing a single damn thing you say! If anything I HELP him so I can laugh in your damn face when he beats you!**_

_**Italy Veneziano e (still completely unwillingly) Romano**_

Dear Ita-chan and Esel (romano)

Ita-chan, I do love Birdie (Canada), but a man, like myself, needs a Voman from time to time. anyway, are you sure you don't vant Runa to be your girlfriend?

Romano, go ahead…. Make mein day.

Prussia


	9. Italian Brothers 6

_**Ciao Prussia! (WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN DAMMIT?)**_

_**Italy: Si! I do! But…isn't that something we should be asking her about  
>instead of talking behind her back? It doesn't feel right like this!<strong>_

_**Romano: Ha! You can count on that bastard! Just don't go whining to the  
>potato bastard when all of this blows up in your damn face!<strong>_

_**Italy Veneziano e (still completely unwillingly) Romano**_

Dear Ita and the Jack ass

Prussia: Ita-chan, sure if you vant . Hey, Chickie!

Runa:* comes in* I wish you can stop calling me that, Albino.

Prussia: Vho do you Vant as a boyfriend, Ich oder er?

Runa: I don't Understand German well enough. So I assumed it means Me or him. You mean Feliciano, right?

Prussia: Ja.

Runa:*thinks for a moment* Feliciano. *grins*

Prussia: WAS! *is in shocked*

Prussia (and runa)


	10. Italian Brothers 7

_**Ciao Prussia! (WHY YOU-!)**_

_**Italy: Ve? Really? Grazie Runa! Grazie grazie grazie!**_

_**Romano: *bursts out laughing* Take that bastard! How does it feel losing to  
>the dumbass?<strong>_

_**Italy Veneziano e (still laughing at your damn face) Romano**_

Dear Ita-chan and Jackass (Ja, Romano)

Runa: You're welcome. *is being tackled by the hyper Italian*

Prussia:T.T It's not fair…. I deserve a woman, too.

Runa: but… I also like Lovino. *pets both their curls*

Prussia and runa


	11. Italian Brothers 8

_**Ciao Prussia e Runa! (You fucking….)**_

_**Italy: V-Ve…P-Please don't do that….I-It's uh…..**_

_**Romano: S-Stop it right now dammit! Let go! L-LET GO RIGHT THIS DAMN SECOND!**_

Dear Ita-chan and the jack ass (Runa: Stop calling him that)

Runa: Why? They're soft like silk.* kepps petting them*

Prussia: But this is Funny *laughs at Italy and romano*

Prussia anD Runa


	12. Italian Brothers 9

_**C-Ciao P-Prussia e R-Runa! (S-Stop laughing dammit!)**_

_**Italy: U-Um….W-Well..i-it's because…..**_

_**Romano: I-It's not funny dammit! C-Cut it out now!**_

Dear Ita-chan and Romano-douche

Runa:*still stroking their curls*

Prussia: *still laughing* Runa, You're making them horny?

Runa: Huh?

The AWESOME PRUSSIA! And Runa


	13. Ciel 2

_**Ciel: Danke. As for my certification papers Runa, here. *hands paper with the  
>title The Demon Games Alchemist*. Is this proof enough? Also...*takes out<br>silver pocket watch***_

_**Ed: Crap...Tell Mustang I don't care, and tell Al I'm fine. *gulp*  
>heheheheh...so umm..Ciel? We're friends...right?<strong>_

_**Ciel: Sebastian, Runa, Prussia...how shall I deal with Fullmetal here?**_

_**Ed: *runs***_

_**Ciel: *transmutes him back here* as a demon, I have no need for equivelant  
>exchange, and the rules of Alchemy have no use against me. So sorry. Es ist<br>kampf, Fullmetal.**_

Dear Ciel and Fullmetal.

Runa: *takes the documents* I Don't remember you taking the exam. It's a direct order, Fullmetal.

Prussia: *Is passed out from drinking last night*

Runa: I am sorry, but Prussia went drinking with Spain and France….again.

Runa and Prussia


	14. Italian Brothers 10

_**C-Ciao P-Prussia e R-Runa! (S-Stai zitto!)**_

_**Romano: D-Do you get it now? S-Stop doing that right this d-damn second!**_

_**Italy: P-Please Runa…? P-Per favore…?**_

Dear Ita-chan and Italian Douchebag (Runa: Stop it Prussia)

Runa: but but their soft.

Prussia: looks like a trio will lose it tonight *Shooves them in a bedroom*

Prussia.


	15. MEIN AWESOME SISTER 1

_**Sup bro. **_

_**You're doing this letter thingy too? I know a few other nations are doing those. I think I'm too awesome to do these, ja? But that doesn't mean I won't send you letters! I've been sending them to Birdie too. :) Birdie's pretty awesome, ja? But not as awesome as me. Kesesesese, you're almost as awesome as me too!**_

_**~fem!Prussia**_

_**Uhh, what was my human name again? Was it Gillian? Oh, ja! Julchen!**_

_**Funny name XD**_

Liebe Schwester, (Dear Sister)

Ja. I am doing them. Why not. You get a Kick out of them. I just pushed Ita-chan and His UNAWESOME Bruder in a bedroom with an AWESOME chick to "play" with them. Keseseseseses. I agree. Nah ah, I am More Awesome that you Sis.

Prussia.

Ps I thuink It's Maria

(A/N: I like Maria better.)


	16. Atlantis 1

_**Hi Prussia!**_

_**I'm Atlantis. :) I was just thinking, isn't it awesome how we both have all the benefits of being a country but none of the responsibilities now that we're "dead"? I mean, we're immortal and we can sneak into world meetings but we don't have to do any boring nation work! :D**_

_**I wonder what beer would taste like if you're underwater? LOL it'd be salty if it was the ocean... So if Bitburger beer comes from Bitburg, do Hamburgers come from Hamburg? LOL America's favorite food comes from Germany! Do you know Canada? He's really nice. He makes good pancakes right? His maple syrup is so delicious! I really like Italy's pasta too, but maple syrup is so yummy!**_

_**Oh, sorry. Did I rant? I do that when I meet a new nation. XD Doesn't happen with people though...**_

_**~Atlantis**_

Dear Atlantis,

Hallo. I do like it, though there are some countries that are there but notfrom our world. You mean Birdie? Yeah He's my*blushes* nuff said. It's ok. I Think Birdie likes you and the AWESOME ME!

Prussia

(A/n: didn't see this letter. Sorry sorry.)


	17. Italian Brothers 11

_**Romano: TU... CAZZO... STRONZO! FATEMI USCIRE PROPRIO ORA DANNAZIONE! FATEMI USCIRE! FARÒ IN MODO DI METTERE UN MALEDETTO COLPO SU DI TE SE NON MI HA LASCIATO FUORI PROPRIO ORA! AVVITARE...! STO METTENDO IL COLPO DEL CAZZO SU DI TE LO STESSO BASTARDO! VUOI SAPERE PERCHÉ? PERCHÉ TU CAZZO LO MERITI! (You….fucking….asshole! Let me out right now dammit! Let me out! I'll make sure to put a damn hit on you if you don't let me out right now! …screw it! I'm putting the fucking hit on you anyway bastard! Wanna know why? Because you fucking deserve it!)**_

_**Italy: VEEE! Please let us out! It's really dark and scary in here! A-And fratello's being really scary too!**_

_**Romano: IO NON CAZZO CURA! ORA CI FACEVANO USCIRE PROPRIO ORA DANNAZIONE! (I DON'T FUCKING CARE! NOW LET US OUT RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!)**_

_**(Romano's so mad he's not able to speak in English. XD)**_

Runa: Uhhhh Guys. *flip the switch and a huge bed was infront of them* I think Prussia wants live porn….

*somewhere in the camera room*

Prussia: Keseseses. This is awesome.


	18. Italian Bros Special 1

_**Romano: ... Quel bastardo è morto ... e farò in modo che / nessuno / trova il corpo maledetto ... (That bastard is dead...and I'll make sure that /no one/ finds the damn body...)**_

_**Italy: VEEEEEEE?**_

Runa, Italy, Romano… why are those s&m stuff out here?

(Ok pm me of you want a lemon for this?)


	19. Sicily 1

_**Ciao! Its Sicily,**_

_**I was wondering if you have seen me fratellos? You see I was really really hungery and I really really really wanted. Some pasta! ((Feli make the awesomeness PASTA EVER!)) I have looked alllllllllll over for him and strangely Lovino was gone, too. I even went as far as calling Spain and Germany! I notice a letter for you in a waste bin... So maybe you know! Oh please say you do! I really really want some pastaaaaaa!**_

_**~ Sicily!**_

_**P.s. *evil aura with a sweet face* If you hurt my brothers, I Will send my Mafia out after you and you will learn of levels of pain you didn't know existed.**_

_**P.s.s. I sent a basket with some awesome Sicilan oranges and some bird feed for Gilbird! ~~~ Pretty pleasy spred the word about my amazing oranges... Im geting a bad rep. from Flordia! ... Thats it... I think.**_

Dear Sicily,

Well, They are being tied up for the moment. If you know what I mean. Keseseseses.

*Banging on the door.*

Romano: Let us out, ALBINO BASTARD!

Prussia: You're getting Laid sooner or later

Runa: If you don't let us out Badger, I'll make sure no one mourns your death!

Prussia: Ah danke. For the bird feed and oranges. I was a bit under the weather lately.

Gilbird: Cheep cheep.

THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!

(love it . but you have to wait for the lemon. Blame Prussia for this not me.)


	20. Canada 2

_**Dear Prussia**_

_**Yeah I've heard of Amestris before. We talk sometimes during world meetings. Um... Sure... Where and when?**_

_**From Canada**_

Dear Birdie,

How about …. IHOP! (a/n: oh god this sucks balls) Really? She was usually get hit on by Francis, Spain, and Italy. I think She's dating Ita-chan

Runa: Finaly out.

Prussia: How did you get out?

Runa: My 1337 Alchemy skills. Oh…. Hi, Mattie! *waves*

Prussia: Did you at lease lost it?

Runa: Its for me, Romano, and Italy to know and you to fuck off.

Prussia and Runa


	21. Italian Bros Special 2

_**Romano: I don't know…but when I get out of here I'll make sure I kill that damn bastard…**_

_**Italy: V-Ve…w-what are s&m stuff?**_

Runa: S&m means Slave and Master… it's a sexual fetish among our citizens. I think this is prussia's room. And Lovino… I agree. Count me in on the murder of Gilbert… what's his face.


	22. Italian Bros Special 3

_**Italy: VEEE! It's a what? IS IT LIKE THOSE THINGS THAT LUDWIG WAS READING BUT THEN HE STARTED YELLING AT ME WHEN I ASKED?**_

_**Romano: WILL YOU SHUT UP? YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! But grazie Runa…I can't wait to get revenge on that bastard….**_

Runa: same here, lovi! Yes, Feliciano. Please stop yelling

To be continue in lemon special


	23. Ciel 3

_**Ciel: wonderful.*still fighting Ed*Runa, I took the exam over 100 years ago. There's no one alive who would remember it.**_

_**Ed: OK FINE I'LL GO SEE MUSTANG! I CAN'T BEAT THIS PIPSQUEAK*runs***_

_**Ciel: Much better. Danke!**_

Dear Ciel,

Sorry for saying this Runa is being tied up at the moment *snickers* So Runa won't be answering your questions.

Runa: *in a bedroom pounding the door* PRUSSIA! LET ME OUT!

Prussia: No, you go play with Ita-chan and romano!

Prussia

(to my friend, gomen gomen. I'll have a lemon that explains all of )


	24. Ciel 4

_**Ciel:*sigh* Prußen I suggest you let Runa out before she uses her alchemy.**_

_**Ed:*hiding in Mustang's office away from Ciel***_

_**Ciel: now I can enjoy my tea in peace.*sees a transmutation circle light* Oh,**_

_**and a show. Wundibar.**_

Ciel,

Vell, I just felt like it. Don't vorry. Shell be fine.

Prussia


	25. Canada 3

_**Dear Prussia**_

_**Yeah sure that sounds fun. By the way Gilbird is sitting on Kuma's head... I**_

_**think he flew here or something. I'll give him back when we meet up okay?**_

_**From Canada**_

_**P.S Is it oksy if I just feed him pancakes? I don't have any bird seed.**_

Dear birdie,

It's ok. I mean gilbird wants to visit you and kumaichi. I haven't seen you in awhile due to I am in runa's hotel room and now infested with sea turtles. It's not Spain. It was her producer, Sirius. I guess she has a sence of humour. She's freaking out because of it. I think she's afraid of birds and turtles.

Prussia

Ps. He loves pancakes.


	26. Ciel 5

_**Ciel: good, I'm glad, but I would let her out soon. You do know that as a country she has the right to declare war and kill you.**_

_**Ed: h-h-hey Ciel...ar-are you st-still mad? I-I need a place t-to crash...**_

_**Ciel: no.**_

Ciel and Edvard,

She can if she wants, but I really don't exist anymore. She might have to declare war on Germany. Because I am a part of Germany. Hey, edvard, are you still pals with amestris?

Prussia


	27. Ciel 6

_**Ciel: true, but that doesn't mean she can't still hurt you.**_

_**Ed: kinda...I guess...**_

_**Ciel: he annoys quite a few people. It's up to her.**_

_**Ed: that's tr- wait what? I'm not annoying you midget demon kid jerk!**_

_**Ciel:*sigh* can please kill him?**_

Dear Ciel and pipqueak.

Well, she's in the closet now. Our Producer, Sirius(aka the authoress ) has descided to prank Runa with the use of sea turtles. I don't know why. She's freaking out to now end. Saying that Sirius is satan or something. Poor Chickie.

Prussia


	28. Ciel 7

_**Ciel: I'm going to walk away now before she transmutes out of there and kills everyone. Good day. *gets driven away by sebby in a limo.***_

_**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED PEA-BRAINED MIDGET WHO's THE SIZE OF A MOUSE YOU JERK'! YOU SAY THAT AGAIN AND ILL RIP OF YOUR LEGS AND STICK EM ON YOUR HEAD!**_

Dear Ciel,

She's still in the closet. Ha ha ha ha ha she won't come out until I get rid of the turtles. Turtle soup anyone?

Prussia


	29. Moscow 1

_**Dear Mr. Awesome**_

_**hallo i was so bored and i saw this so i wanted to send you a letter just wondering do you have a e-zone like with Italy and Romano's curl and if you do were also if you see America around give him this *a bottle with poison* put it in one of him burgers or something if you do i will send you your favorite beer**_

_**from Moscow~**_

Dear Moscow,

answer that question, No I don't. but….. I'm horny all the time. As for America, he's my best buddy. (well, one of them that is) but… uh ok for the beer.

Prussia


	30. Moscow 2

_**YAY oh and the poison wont kill him it will only bring him pain. Awww i wonted to touch it dame it all well. Here the beer should come with the letter if it doesn't the someone will get hurt *sweet smile* i hope its good. Oh one questions if you and Russia would have a drinking contest who would win. Uhhh that all bye**_

_**from Moscow~**_

Dear Moscow,

Isn't Russia you're dad or something? Ok. I'll do it. And rape birdie while I'm at it. I think I would win. Wait a sec. I WILL WIN! Because… I AM AWESOME!

The Awesome Prussia


	31. Sicily 2

_**Ciao! Its Sicily, I'm hyper! I have been sent alot of candy by a secreat PERSON~! That was very nice of them~ because I love sweets! Anyyyyy way i've been writing a TON of letter to people. :D because I love talking to people! I sorta forgot what I was going to write... Oh well~! That happens alot. Ill remenber sooner or later. Oh... Look Romano's came in yelling. Ohhhhh he found out about my 'night out' I may have sorta been drunk and hyper... XD what can I say I love a good party! Lots of love, Sweets, and Peace! SICILY! P.s. I remember what I wanted to say! Hi! Ok bye! U**_

Prussia: Sorry about that. Please don't kill me.

Runa: oi, badger!

Prussia: Uh… Hallo Runa.

Runa:Hi yourself. What the hell. You locked me and the vargas brothers just for your amusement and uhh.. *looks at sicily* Lorem (Hi) I never properly introduced myself to you. My name is Runa Curtis, the Nation of Amestris. Uhhh. I know you are uh. Italy's and Romano's sister (I think) so…. Would you be my friend?

Prussia: WAS? Are you crazy?

Runa: No. I'm not.

Prussia: she's crazy I tell you.

Runa: You don't say….. and my boyfriend was going to pick me up for our date at our pasta place.


	32. Sicily 3

_**:D Ciao!, Ve~! I mean si! Yes! Any friends of my brothers are friends of mine... Unless there my enemies! XD Its ok to be alittle crazy... I think. Well people tell me I am alot so Im suree its a complament sometimes, too. its not nice to lock people up. Butttttt it was my brothers and thats always funny... So I'm ok with that so feel free! :D... D: oh wait don't tell them I said that. Oh and pasta is very good! ~~~~ Your friend, Sicily!**_

Dear Sicily,

Prussia: Why not write to her.

Runa: for once, Prussia, you're being nice.

Prussia:Kesesesesese. Even nice enough to try and get you to play with my 5 meters.

Runa: then again…. I take that back. By the way, don't you have a human name?

Prussia and Runa


	33. Moscow 3

_***nose bleed* I would love to see that also let see if you can ask Russia to have a drinking contest with you also to answer that imp more of his GF loll joke me and my friends gave each other capital names from our fav country and im a big Russia fan so i got Moscow (but if i was in hetalia i would be his GF) also i will help in raping Canada he should be with the letter tide up with some toys ^ώ^ have fun oh and could i get a video of it**_

_**Canada- m-maples w-were are you s-sending me**_

_**Me- oh you will see**_

_**Canada- 0-0 w-what are t-those *points at the toys***_

_**Me- some toys Prussia going to use to rape you**_

_**Canada- W-WHAT**_

_**Me- in you go *puts him into a soundproof box* onwards to the post office**_

_**from Moscow~ have fun**_

Dear Moscow,

This explains everything here. SWEET! And yes yes yes yes.

*opens pakage* Hello, Birdie….? *is a little horny right now*

Prussia


	34. Ciel 8

_**Ciel: I'll pass, thank you. I think I'll stick to Sebastian's cooking.**_

_**Ed: don't mind if I do!*nom***_

Dear Ciel and Edward,

Are you sure?

Prussia


	35. Ciel 9

_**Ciel: I'm sure.**_

_**Ed: it's delicious!**_

Dear Edward and Ciel

I'm sure you like it. Right now… Russia is with Runa… AHHHHHHHHH!

Prussia


	36. Moscow 4

_***dies from a nose bleed then comes back* ohhh did i forget to tell you i have hidden cameras around your house you realy know how to make yaoi even hoter ώ also do you know about the New Prussia Empire i think that what its called i heard rumours about it and the chibi Prussia diary on deviantart**_

_**From Moscow**_

Dear Moscow,

This is SO AWESOME! Danke danke danke!

Prussia

(A/n; Sorry for the late replies. A lot of shit went down and I was busy. ))


	37. Severina 1

_**Dear Prussia:**_

_**I mn sorry, but I like Germany more.**_

_**- Severina**_

Dear Severina,

WAS?! You like Vest? Keseseseseseses, I vill tell him zat

THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!


	38. Moscow 5

_**you're welcome but just asking if you've seen project X yet would you do all that crazy shit they did now that would be taking yolo(you only live once) to the next level but if you haven't seen that movie watch it  
>From the cold capital<br>Moscow  
>P.S (( its ok that your late ; i kinda forgot i even had this story till now))<strong>_

Moscow,

Vhat movie are you talking about, Frau?

Prussia

Dear, Moscow,

It is ok, I forgot about my letters, too.

Lightning aka Sirius (the Producer)


	39. France 1

_**France: Ohonhon! Of course I want to see your 5 metres! Why haven't you been coming to our Bad Touch Trio threesomes recently?! I miss your 5 metres in my ass.**_

_**Hungary: *whacks France with the frying pan* pervert…**_

_**France: *out cold. Why, Hungary, whyyyy!?***_

Dear France and Hungary,

Francis, I have been busy. You know picking up Fraus and all. zough my Producer has been busy vith vork and vhat not. I missed zose nights too. How is Antonio?

Hungary, Do you have to do zat? Mein Gott.

Pussia


	40. Belarus 1

_**You are not awesome.**_

_**...**_

_**And don't go near Big Brother.**_

_**...**_

_**Don't go near Big Sister either.**_

_**And don't go near me.**_

_**...**_

_**If I see you grab Big Sister's boobs once more, I'll end you.**_

_**-Belarus**_

_**P.S. I don't mind you touching other...men though. I have seen what you can do from those comics I bought from Hungary. And Japan. And Taiwan.**_

_**P.S.S. It when I say 'men', Big Brother is not included.**_

Dear Belarus,

WAS! Nein nein, I vill not go near Russia. He's Crazy, I tell you. Your Sister? Vell, maybe. She's kinda cute. But, you're cute too.

Russia: What is that, Prussia?

Prussia: oh Scheiße Es ist Russland! weg von mir, du Arschloch! *runs*

Russia; i wonder why did he ran off. *reads who wrote the letter* AH! *runs off to* wait for me!

Prussia and Russia.

Dear Belarus,

Girl, you rock. Wanna hang out?

Lightning aka Sirius. (the producer)

(A/n: i love belarus.)


	41. Belarus 2

_**To Prussia:**_

_**I am not your dear.**_

_**And don't call big brother crazy! He just needs MY LOVE. If I see you anywhere near Big Sister I'll hurt you.**_

_**And don't call me cute!**_

_**...Only Big Brother can!**_

_**-Belarus**_

_**To Lightning:**_

_**Hn. I don't mind.**_

_**-Belarus**_

Belarus,

I don't look at your sister. I have Birdie for zat. und your bruder scares me.

Prussia

P.s. you are a psycho.


End file.
